


You look so good like that

by SailorBryant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Just smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, i'm trash, myan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal loves his boys very much.  With Geoff he's a purring kitten, following him around and doing whatever he says, but it's different with Ryan. Ryan's just fun to rile up, and the results are usually pretty fun for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look so good like that

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give all the credit of the creation of this filth to littleballofdean. She is my Ryan Haywood muse. And of course to the other lovely people who hung out during #ryebreadtrashcannight I love you all.

Michael had been pestering Ryan all day, knocking stuff off his desk, teasing him relentlessly about everything under the sun, teaming up with Gavin to start stupid arguments that had left Ryan red in the face from frustration.  It was aggravating as piss, but it was also very familiar to Ryan at this point. It was game they played quite often, and he knew exactly how to deal with the Lad when he got in this mood. When the others had left for lunch, they had both offered up excuses of too much work, or being stuck in a game, and had stayed behind. The others hadn’t questioned it, only Geoff giving him a wink as he closed the door behind them.

There was a hairs breadth of deep, loud silence before Ryan broke it.

"You've been an asshole today, Michael."

"Oh yeah?" Michael sat down his controller, the sound much louder in the stillness of the room than it should've been. "You gonna do something about it?"

And that was all it took. Normally there would be a bit of taunting and teasing, but the build up today had been too brutal for any of that. Ryan hadn’t touched Michael in nearly a week, they’d spent the entire morning filming, and the younger man had been taunting him through every single video.

Ryan was out of his chair in a flash. Michael had barely turned to face him when he felt two hands shoving him against the back of his chair, and Ryan was slamming his lips onto the other man's. Michael immediately groaned, Ryan taking advantage of his open mouth and shoving his tongue inside, filling his mouth and tearing another groan from him. One hand still holding him flat against the chair, Michael felt another pulling on his hair and twisting his head back to give the older man better access to his mouth.

 When he was whimpering into the others mouth, Ryan finally pulled back. "I think you're the one who's gonna do something about it."

Michael's eyes immediately went to Ryan's obviously tented jeans, and he moaned.  "Jesus."

"Ryan actually, but thanks," he chuckled.

Michael rolled his eyes. "That was the absolute worst-" he began to taunt, but Ryan had had enough of Michael's shit for today thank you very much, and pulled him out of the chair and slid him down onto his knees.  Still holding loosely to his curls, Ryan tilted him to face the bulge in his jeans.

Michael stared up at him, trying to keep a neutral look on his face.

"Well?” Ryan said, pulling him closer.  “You know this is what you've been begging for all day, don’t act all shy now.”

 Michael just shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Ryan could see the challenge in the others eyes, and all his nerves went into overdrive. Michael wanted to play it this way today, and he was more than happy to oblige. He heard the redhead gasp softly, and he didn’t know if it was from his fingers tightening their grip on his hair, or the way Michael’s words had cause a mad grin to spread across his face, but either way it fairly satisfying.

He used his free hand to quickly unbutton his pants, pulling his throbbing erection free, thanking a higher power that he had decided to leave off his belt this morning.  "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been practically begging me to fuck your mouth all day, haven't you?"

Micheal bit his lip, unable to look away from the hard dick centimeters from his face. He tried to turn away, knowing it would rile the older man up even more, and nearly moaned when a tight grip on his hair kept him at bay.

"Oh no, we're not playing this game today, Michael.  You've been teasing me all day, and we've only got a little bit before the boys get back. You don't want to catch you in the act do you?"  Ryan didn't even need to see the blown out look in Michael's eyes to know exactly how much the redhead would love for the rest of them to walk in on him on his knees, with Ryan halfway down his throat, but that was a game for a different day.

Ryan licked his hand before slowly stroking his dick in front of the red head's face. "Come on Michael," he drawled, rolling out Michael's name the way he knew the other man liked, "I haven't got all day."

Unable to take the picture in front of him more without wanting to explode right there and then in his jeans, Michael finally broke down and leaned forward to lick Ryan's dick. Ryan groaned appreciatively, before nudging himself forward against the others lips, receiving another tentative lick before he finally opened his lips and let Ryan slid into his mouth unhindered.

"Fuck, there you go baby." Michael gave up all pretense of a struggle, and finally began sucking Ryan off in earnest.  He batted Ryan's hand away, replacing it with his own as he stroked the base roughly, sucking hard on the head.  "Oh damn Michael, that's so good."

Ryan let himself relax as the other went to town on his dick, sucking him for all he was worth. "You look so good like that baby, with a dick in your mouth."  Michael moaned around him, and it sent shivers up his spine. Ryan would be content to let him go on at this pace all day, but he knew that's not what his lover wanted out of this. His hand tightened its grip on other man's curls, keeping his head still, the only warning Michael had before he was shoving himself completely down the younger man's throat.

He let up slightly when he heard the other gag, pulling back slowly to ease off the pressure, but he felt Michael's fingers clutching as his thighs, their tell that the other was fine and for him to continue. He groaned, pushing himself back in and staying in place. He felt Michael's throat clench around him, his wet lips slick with saliva resting against his stomach and balls, and Michael's tongue trying to find some purchase around the dick inside his mouth.

It was unbelievably hot. He pulled out all the way, just to see the absolutely wrecked look on the redhead's face, before pushing himself all the way back in.

It was about more than Micheal could stand.  Ryan, his cheeks red from exertion and a wild grin etched across his face, his blue eyes wide as he stared down at Micheal like he was a god damn angel sent from him heaven.  Michael was unbelievably hard as he allowed himself to be used, and he didn't even realize he'd started stroking himself through his jeans.

Neither of them heard the door open.

"His mouth was just made for sucking dick," Ryan heard Geoff whisper into his ear.  He groaned, thrusting further into Michael's mouth.

He turns his head slightly, smirking at his boss. "I d-didn't hear you come in," he whispers, his breath ragged from the attention the redhead was giving to his dick. 

"Don't worry, it's just me," Geoff told him, plastering his warm body against his side as they both watched Ryan fuck Michael's mouth. "And I locked the door behind me. Plenty of time."

Ryan didn't think he'd need the time.  Michael had been riling him up all day, and he was already close enough.  It only took Geoff running his thumb over Michael's lips and chin, whispering what a good boy he was, and how great he looked on his knees for the both of them, before Ryan was clenching his hand tight in the others hair and emptying himself down Michael's throat.

Geoff held him up, when his legs turned to jelly, letting him lean down and kiss Micheal on the forehead, before helping him over to his abandoned chair.

Ryan waved vaguely in Michael's direction, sinking down into the seat.

"He's all yours."

Geoff looked over at the younger man, still kneeling in the floor. His hair was a mess, his mouth still open slightly and absolutely covered in saliva and other liquids, still loosely palming himself through his jeans as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. His pupil's were completely blown out, looking at Geoff like he was heaven sent.

"Sweet," Geoff replied.


End file.
